The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione is wanted by Voldemort, to be his bride, none the less, but she ends up falling in love with someone else along the way.  Set in what would be the trio's 7th year.  No Horcruxes.  HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

_The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

Transfiguration. Her second favourite lesson, with her second favourite teacher. She would never admit it aloud, mind you; that her favourite professor was, none the less, Professor Severus Snape. It always had been. It also helped that Potions was her favourite subject.

Transfiguration was when it all happened...

The lesson was coming to an end. Professor McGonagall had asked them all to pack away. The Gryffindor seventh years were chatting among themselves.

When the bell rang to indicate end of lesson for the day, Professor McGonagall called, "Miss Granger, could you stay back for a moment?"

Hermione looked over and nodded.

"We'll see you in the common room later, Hermione." Ron told her.

"You just want help on our Charms essay," she laughed when he looked guilty. "I'll think about it."

She waved the boys off and walked slowly up to her professor's desk.

"Take a seat Hermione." Professor McGonagall said.

_Oh, crap! _Hermione thought.

"Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong," McGonagall told her. Hermione let out a breath of relief. "You are to go to the Head Master's office. The password is 'Phoenix feathers.'"

"Oh, okay then. Are you sure I haven't done anything wrong Professor?" Hermione asked. Worry was so obvious on her face; it was as if the word was tattooed on her forehead.

"I'm positive," Professor McGonagall promised and smiled reassuringly.

Hermione made her way up to the Head Masters office using all the shortcuts she knew. How bad would it look if the Head Girl was seen coming from Professor McGonagall's office straight to the Head Master's office? Everyone would start talk.

It didn't take her long to arrive in front of the lonesome gargoyle on the seventh floor.

"Password," it croaked.

To which Hermione whispered, "Phoenix feathers."

The gargoyle nodded slightly and shifted to the side so Hermione could make her way up the spiral staircase.

She knocked on the door lightly and waited.

"Enter," called the voice from within.

She opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped further into the office.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was waiting for you," he told her and motioned for her to sit at the other side of his desk.

Hermione had a moment of distraction. She'd never been in Dumbledore's office, she'd never needed to. Seeing all the portraits of the old Head Masters made her feel watched. There were so many pairs of eyes, all watching her and Dumbledore intensely. As she sat down in the chair a certain past headmaster caught her eye.

Phineas Nigellus, Sirius great-great-grandfather, Hermione cringed mentally at the thought of Sirius.

Dumbledore coughed lightly to get her attention. Hermione turned her head from the portrait to look at Dumbledore. His shining blue eyes, twinkling as they usually did.

"I have something important to tell you Hermione." He began. "You see, 17 years ago on the 31st of July two babies were born to a couple. The couple were James and Lily Potter."

He saw her look of confusion but carried on.

"Yes. Lily gave birth to twins. She and James named their son Harry, and they named their daughter Hermione."

Hermione gasped as she figured out what Professor Dumbledore was telling her.

"When they were told they were in danger they did what they could, there were a couple who lived near them who Lily was friends with. They were Joanna and Mark Granger. Joanna wasn't able to have children. When Lily told her they were moving away she asked Joanna if she would like to have you, they said they couldn't afford to have both children. Joanna was so happy that she didn't ask any more questions. All the paper work was filled out and so you went from Hermione Lily Potter and became Hermione Jean Granger."

"Oh my! But my birthday is on a different day to Harry's." Hermione commented after a pause.

"That is so you wouldn't be found out. Lily and Joanna chose your birthday to be the day you were handed over to the Grangers.

"Your hair is similar to Harry's in a way. Yours never goes straight, his never goes straight. You look a lot like your paternal grandmother, Contessa Potter; curly hair and hazel eyes. The same eyes as your father, James. Would you like to know who your god father is?" He asked her.

"I don't mind really," she whispered. After all these years of being called mudblood, Hermione now knew the truth. She was half blood.

"Your godfather is Severus Snape," He told her.

"What? James hated Severus!" She cried. She knew all the stories, everything that Sirius had told her. Wait, Sirius told her a lot about James and Lily. She now knew why.

"Lily and James agreed that they'd choose a godfather each. Lily knew she was going to die, it was the last thing she could do to Severus to let him know, that after everything that had happened, she'd forgiven him."

Hermione remained quiet.

"You've been given a lot of information, you need rest. Go straight to bed. I'll have Dobby bring you some sandwiches." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thank you Head Master. Can I tell Harry?" She asked.

"Would you like me to tell him for you?"

"I'd rather do it myself. If he doesn't believe me, I'll tell him to come see you." She told him.

"That is perfectly fine. You can, if you want, tell Severus that you know that he's your godfather. You never know, he may go easy on you then." He winked at her.

"Goodnight Professor." She stood up to leave.

"Night, Hermione." The Head Master replied.

Hermione did exactly what he'd told her. She went straight back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she shook her head at Harry's silent question of joining him and Ron. She pointed to her dormitory and walked off when Harry nodded.

Hermione went straight to her bed and put her pyjamas on. A second later Dobby appeared with a jug of pumpkin juice and a tray of ham sandwiches.

"Here you goes Miss Hermione," Dobby said with a bow.

"Thank you, Dobby," she replied and smiled. Dobby smiled too then Disapparated back to the kitchens with a loud crack.

Hermione only had a few sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice and closed the curtains around her bed. She drifted to sleep instantly, while a small part of her brain worked out how to let Harry know that she was his sister.

Her dreams contained her true parents and the couple she thought were her parents. She supposed that because of Joanna Granger's brown curly hair was the only way that she'd been mistaken as their daughter all her life. It was going to be different now; but how different, she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the following morning, for once, relieved that it was a Saturday.

During her sleep she'd figured out a way to tell Harry of the situation they were in. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't get offended, when she asked him to leave them for a moment.

She got dressed in her comfy jeans and a t-shirt that, because she'd warn it so many times, had faded. She slipped in to her pumps and walked down to meet her friends in the common room.

Her worry that Ron would get offended wasn't necessary, when she saw that he planned to go down to breakfast with Lavender.

Ron had previously seen how Lavender had matured and he actually felt attracted to her. He apologized to her and she forgave him. The rest, you could say, was history.

Harry looked at her with worry plastered on his face.

She ran up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I need to tell you something, come with me."

She held out her hand and he grasped it. She dragged him to the Room of Requirement. All she thought as she paced in front of it was, _I need a room where I can tell Harry about what's happened and we can't be interrupted by anyone!_

As she walked past it the third time, she turned her head and saw the door appear and lead Harry inside.

The room looked like a cosy front room. There was a comfy red and gold sofa that faced a nice warm fire. It looked perfectly set for a heart to heart in Hermione's eyes. Harry was confused now. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Once they'd sat on the sofa, a drink appeared in front of them. For Hermione it was a mug of creamy coffee, for Harry, a steaming mug of tea.

"What's this all about Hermione?" He asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"It's about what happened last night." She replied after she, too, took a drink of her drink. "Would you like to hear the story or, the main gist of it first?" She asked looking him in his deep green eyes. The same colour as their mother.

"The gist of it, please," he added as an afterthought.

"We're twins." She announced. Harry dropped his mug in surprise. Hermione started biting her lip. Something she didn't do often. Only when in stress.

"Wow." Harry said. It was the only thing he could think of.

Hermione then launched into the full story of how she'd gotten told by Professor McGonagall to go to Dumbledore. Then she told Harry the little story Dumbledore had told her.

Harry then nodded. He believed her. He saw the truth in her eyes. He knew Hermione. He could tell her inside out. Now he knew why.

"I've always felt a brotherly nature towards you. Now I know why," he mused.

He looked down to his feet and remembered the mug he'd dropped. After pointing his wand at it and muttering "Reparo", the mug repaired itself and automatically filled itself with more tea.

After a few moments, the newly found brother and sister were just sat in silence, drinking their tea or coffee.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione broke the silence.

"I think we should tell Ron."

"That's true. Come on, breakfast will still be being served. Race you there, sis," Harry joked.

"There is no way you'll get me running through school, brother or no there is no chance. You can run on your own," She replied and they both chuckled.

In retaliation to what she'd said, Harry tickled her until she threatened to separate his privates from his body. Harry paled a little but let go of his sister.

They left their mugs in the room and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

It didn't take them long. As soon as they got in, they spotted Ron and Lavender sat amongst Parvati and Dean. The latter had also just started dating.

"Finally you two, we were wondering where you'd gotten to," Ron joked as he saw them. To their surprise he winked at them.

_Oh God, we need to tell him soon._ Hermione thought. She never thought about what people would say about them disappearing together.

"We need to tell you something," Harry told his best friend.

"Yeah, and once you've heard us out, you'll regret saying what you just did," Hermione added.

His face changed once she'd said that. His face went from a smirk to confusion.

"Oh, okay then," he muttered.

"Well, we're gonna go. I'll see you later honey," Lavender added to Ron. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and she and Parvati skipped off with Dean following them.

"At least you two are behaving like a proper couple now," Hermione mused. Ron shuck off the comment, concentrating on the food in front of him more.

Both Hermione and Harry saw Ron's questioning face, but ignored him at first, they just ate their breakfast.

Hermione was just about to grasp the jug of pumpkin juice but it was then that Ron snapped.

"Please, will you just tell me?" He begged.

Harry and Hermione shared a small chuckle.

"Well, Ron," she started, "It turns out we're twins."

When Ron's face became even more confused, she explained the whole story from start to finish.

"Oh, okay. Shame that," he muttered.

"Shame?" Hermione asked. "I've just found out that I'm not Muggle-born and that's a shame?" Her voice becoming shrill.

"I wasn't meaning that," Ron cried. "It was just everyone thought that you two were going to get together."

"What?" It was Harry's turn to question Ron. "I'm with Luna. Do you not remember, your sister's best friend?"

"Since when?" Ron inquired.

"Since last year!" Harry bellowed.

"I thought you were with my sister?" Ron questioned.

"We broke up, remember, we realised it wasn't working. I've been dating Luna since Slughorn's party. Ginny's been dating Draco since they randomly practised Quidditch together once. I don't tend to dwell on the reasons behind it." Harry retorted.

"Well then," Ron fumed but

Hermione had had enough of the ridiculous comments from Ron, so she got up off her place and went straight back to her dormitory in Gryffindor tower away from it all.


	3. Chapter 3

With both Hermione and Harry being in a bad mood with Ron, they spent even more time together. It was mainly Harry telling Hermione more about their Aunt and Uncle and Cousin.

Hermione began to help Harry with all of his studies. He needed to be smart if he wanted to remain Head Boy. It was just like their parents.

Lily was Prefect and Head Girl. Hermione was Prefect and Head Girl. James wasn't Prefect but he was still Head Boy. Harry wasn't Prefect but he was still Head Boy. Both Harry and Hermione didn't think this was coincidence. It had Dumbledore written all over it.

It was Monday morning. The first lesson was one to make Ron grumble. Hermione, on the other hand, loved it. It was, of course, Potions. Double Potions!

Harry and Hermione's arrival was always unpleasant, Blaise Zabini made sure of that.

"Aww, look at the happy couple." Blaise taunted as he saw them make their way down the steps.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't going to explain to that idiot that they weren't dating. She didn't really care. Harry was along the same lines; he wanted to keep his Head Boy badge.

They were interrupted when the bat emerged from the classroom.

"In!" He commanded.

Everyone rushed inside. Ron sat down on the table next to Ernie; he totally ignored the Potters and talked with extra bounce to him. Hermione didn't expect anything else from him.

Professor Snape got them working straight away. He had them brewing the 'draught of living death.'

Half way through, Hermione noticed that Harry was struggling. Her potion, as usual, was going perfect. Without looking round to see if Snape was looking, she leant over and whispered to Harry what he needed to do clearly so he understood. Unfortunately for the pair, Professor Snape saw the whole thing.

"Miss Granger," he called across the classroom, "Stay back after class."

_Fabulous_ Hermione thought. She remained quiet for the rest of the double period.

"I'll wait for you if you like." Harry told her when the lesson was about to end.

"It's okay. I know where to find you." She replied and smiled at him.

The bell rang out loud and clear to indicate end of lesson and start of break.

Hermione waved Harry off, he still felt guilty. If only he was good at potions then she wouldn't have needed to help him.

Once they were alone, Professor Snape asked, "Do you ever learn from your mistakes?"

"Obviously not Professor, but after all, Harry is my brother." She replied.

"You... you know?" He stuttered, "About that?"

"Yes. I found out last Friday afternoon, Professor Dumbledore told me. I've told Harry too. The head Master also told me something else." She mentioned.

"What was that?" He asked. _Please, don't let her know I'm her godfather! _He thought.

"I know that you're my godfather." _SHIT!_

"Right so anyway." He said, acting as if he hadn't heard the last part. "You are to come back here and no later than 6:00pm for your detention."

And with that, he strode out of the room. Hermione took that as her leave, but as soon as she walked out of the classroom the bell went once more. _Time again for Transfiguration, _she thought.

Hermione couldn't concentrate all day. Harry felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Hermione wasn't paying him any attention. In Charms, Professor Flitwick had to stand on her desk to make her realize that he was talking to her.

All Hermione was thinking about was her detention. She wanted to know everything about her parents, the things Harry doesn't know. Most importantly, she wanted to know why he treats her so badly even though she's his goddaughter.

Before Hermione knew it, it was 5:45. If she didn't leave Gryffindor Tower now, she'd be late for her detention and she'd have to face her godfather's wrath.

She bid her brother goodbye, wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and made her way down to the cold dungeons.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," bellowed his voice from inside. "If you dare," he added to himself and chuckled mentally.

Professor Snape looked up and saw Hermione stood in front of him, looking timid.

"For your detention, we are going to have a nice little chat." He announced.

Hermione gasped, she was so taken aback.

"Oh, okay," she replied but she didn't move.

"You are allowed to sit down, you know," he sneered.

With this indication, she sat on the seat in front her, at the other side of the desk to her Professor.

"What is it you want to 'chat' about, Professor?" She asked.

"I'd like to talk about how you found out that you and Potter are brother and sister, and how I am your godfather," He replied.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise, "that's easy, Professor Dumbledore told me."

"Okay, will you tell me what he told you?" He asked politely, he even gave her a little smile.

The smile scared her, but she ignored it. It wasn't that he looked scary when he smiled. It was just unusual for him to smile. In contrary, he looked even more handsome when he smiled. When she thought this she had to bow her head, as the blush would've been obvious.

To try and distract him form realising her thoughts, she began telling him everything that had happened last Friday. She then told him about how she told Harry the situation.

He then asked her how 'Weasley' felt about this. That triggered more words from Hermione's mouth. She couldn't really believe she was saying so much to her professor and she found that she was actually liking this detention.

Once she finished her story, she sat back in the seat and looked above her professor's head. Professor Snape then interrupted her little break by asking her something.

"What did you... how did you... do you like the fact that I am your godfather?"

"I don't know really," she replied cautiously, "Can I ask you something, sir?"

He nodded his head in response to her question.

"Obviously you've known you're my godfather since I was christened, but why are you always so cruel to me?" She asked.

She regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She hid her face again when she saw how his face changed.

He looked ashamed of himself. She didn't want to make him feel this way.

"I'm sorry. I know your mother wouldn't have wanted me to do this. It's just everything about you reminds me of Lily." He told her. He paused for a moment to calm his breathing but then carried on again. "You're talented, you're smart and you're really kind. You're also quite pretty. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, Professor," she smiled.

"Thank you. And if you like, you could call me Severus in private and I could call you Hermione."

"I'd like that, Severus." She smiled.

She checked her watch; it was 8pm now. She couldn't believe where the time had gone.

Severus then noticed the time too and sighed.

"You may leave now Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and bid him goodbye. But before she got to the door Severus said:

"Don't go whispering anymore instructions to Potter tomorrow." He winked and smiled again. Hermione found that she really like this new smiling Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione got back to Gryffindor tower, she looked over to the fireplace and saw that Harry had already gone to bed. She was thankful for that; she wouldn't have to tell him about her detention. It gave her more time to think of a suitable idea of what her detention could have been. Although she always told Harry everything; this was something she wanted to keep to herself; for the time being anyway.

She went up to her dormitory and got her Charms homework out of her bag and began writing her essay on the properties of the memory loss charm, Obliviate, despite the lateness of the hour, and the time she had to get up in the morning.

She'd soon finished her essay and felt sleepy. She slipped out of her bed and changed into her pyjamas.

After pouring herself a glass of water for the night she soon closed her curtains around her and fell asleep.

She woke up in the morning feeling happier than she'd ever felt, even when she found out her true parents. She was glad that she and Severus were talking, even if were only privately.

She didn't want anyone to realise that something was different so she quickly collected herself and walked down the steps of her dormitory to meet Harry by the fire like any other morning.

When she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Morning, sis," Harry said and gave her a short hug, "How was your detention?"

"What do you expect? It was Professor Snape. He made me write an essay about why you shouldn't cheat," she told him and they both laughed.

Breakfast was the first thing on their agenda and then it was double Defence against the Dark Arts, with their new teacher, Remus Lupin. They both went rather quickly, and then once again, it was double Potions to Hermione's delight, and to Ron's dread.

When the class was settled in the classroom, Professor Snape started handing out their last essay marks.

Harry looked at his and saw a spiky E written in his professor's scrawl. He was shocked. He'd only ever gotten an A before. The only time he'd ever gotten an E in Potions and that was for his OWLs, he gathered now that Snape was a hard grader, or maybe, the examiner was an easy one. Whatever the case, he knew he was getting better which was what he wanted.

Hermione looked at her and saw a round O on hers. She was expecting an E as usual and like Harry, she, too, was shocked.

She unfolded her essay and saw a note there.

The note said,

_Hermione, _

_Remember now; don't go whispering instructions to Harry again, or I'll have to give you detention again._

_Your loving godfather,_

_Severus._

At that moment, Harry looked over his shoulder to see the result Hermione had got.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw the small note in the familiar writing.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Nothing. What did you get?" She asked, trying to make Harry forget what he had seen. She was grateful when he dropped the subject.

"I got an E," he smiled, "I'm catching up to you," he winked.

"Not quite," she joked, "I got an O this time."

Professor Snape called the class to order and started handing out everyone's potion that they'd started brewing. The potion needed 24 hours stilled to get the perfect consistence.

Once the class started working the professor sat at his desk and started staring around the classroom. Hermione paused for a moment to check how Harry's potion was going. This time she looked up to see where the professor was and saw him staring at her. When she was about to look away, he winked at her. The wink reminded her of his note.

After making sure he was watching she leant over to Harry and whispered more instructions into his ear.

"Miss Granger," Professor called from his desk, "If I catch you whispering anymore instructions to someone else, I will give you detentions for the rest of the week."

Once the class had stopped staring at her, she couldn't help but laugh, under her breath of course.

After another half hour, when Professor Snape had gone back to sitting on at his desk after a roam around the classroom, Hermione thought it was time to 'help' Harry again.

She looked her professor straight in the eye and smiled at him before leaning over to Harry and whispering, "I'm really glad that I found out that you were my brother."

When she leant back she heard, "Miss Granger. Stay back after the lesson."

"Well done, Hermione." Harry grumbled to her. "But I'm glad that you're my sister." They shared a smile.

Once the lesson was over, she bid Harry goodbye and walked over to her godfather's desk.

After everyone was gone, Severus asked,

"What were you actually whispering to him?"

"Well, the first time were instructions, but the second time I was telling him that, I'm glad I found out we were siblings." She replied and smiled.

"Very nice," he smiled, "But the class will get suspicious if I don't give you the week's worth of detentions, sooooooooo, you'll be here 6:00pm every evening Hermione. And luckily for us, it's starting tonight, please be in your chatting mode."

"Okay, see you later, Sev." Then she turned to leave and literally skipped out the door.

Severus seemed dazed. No one had called him 'Sev' since Lily. He brought his personal pensive out of his cupboard and dragged out the memory of his mind. He put the sparkling blue, not quite liquid and not quite gas into it and watched Hermione saying 'see you later, Sev' over and over until it was almost time for his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione caught up with Harry after Arithmancy and told him about her detentions. She left him so quickly he wasn't able to ask any questions, even if he wanted to and made her way down to her detention.

Her detention this time was another long conversation with her godfather.

This conversation was mostly him talking. He was telling her about her parents and the times he spent with Lily and the mishaps with James.

They spent most of her detentions talking about family and lessons and what Hermione wanted to do in life.

"I want to be married, have children and have a good job. That's it really, nothing much," she giggled when she saw his dazed facial expression of understanding.

He changed his look when he noticed she'd seen it. He'd always wanted that too. To be married and have children before he was 40. It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. He was 38. He was a man who was in Voldemort's inner circle; no one would ever love him.

Not every detention was a chat as they started brewing potions together one night and on the odd occasion, Severus would help Hermione with her homework. Well, help is loosely used as Hermione never needed help, Severus would just tell her extra information about the subject she was doing.

One night he gave her a little lesson on different things that she was interested in. It was things like why some spells had the effect on something and not others. She also wanted to know what made one simple spell become a dark spell depending on how and why the user casted it.

Severus started to feel like she was trying to understand him more and he didn't shy away from it like he usually did. If Dumbledore was in the mood for a chat about the past or about Severus' feelings, the Potion Master would shake Dumbledore away of avoid the questions or even Dumbledore's presences until he knew that the Head Master wasn't going to bring it up again.

After all these nights with Hermione, Severus was starting to feel like a human again and he very much liked the company of his Goddaughter and for the first time ever, Severus was grateful that Lily and James had got together, otherwise this smart beauty would never have been around. And Severus knew that the world, both Wizarding and Muggle alike would be missing a very special person.

Every night just before the detention had ended, Severus gave his goddaughter a hug, but on the second to last night he kissed her on her forehead.

She looked up to him and smiled before leaving.

Every night when she left him, he felt lonely. He couldn't actually believe it but he was falling for her. He had come to terms now that she was a woman. She had curves in all the right places, she had nice breasts. But the most important thing to him was that she had an amazing personality. She was beautiful. He struggled with the idea that she didn't have a boyfriend. He was glad though, because then he couldn't think this about her.

Then he remembered. He shouldn't be thinking about her like this. She's Lily's daughter. She's Potter's sister and Potter Sr.'s daughter. She was out of bounds! But that didn't stop him from falling for her.

Every time she left her detentions Hermione felt like she was leaving half of herself with her godfather. She loved her detentions. She got to find out about her parents and about her godfather.

She had to admit it to herself, that when he kissed her forehead a moment ago, she wished that he'd kissed her properly. She had to admit it to herself that she was falling for him.

Would her parents like that fact? The fact that she was falling in love with her godfather? Her father would he furious, but would her mother? Her mother that was Severus' best friend, her mother that had chosen Severus to be her godfather.

She hoped that her parents would be proud of her. Maybe someday, she could meet them. When she passed away, who knows about the afterlife?

But what she knew was that when she went to sleep at night the last thought was about Severus and her first thought in the morning was Severus.

When she went to her final detention at 10:00am on Saturday morning she felt miserable about it. She had to tell her godfather that she was in love with him, no matter what happened afterwards. That would be for fate to decide.

When she'd entered his office, he wasn't there.

There was a note on his desk at the side she sat, so she wondered over to see what it said.

_Hermione,_

_You don't have to do your detention today. You don't deserve it. Go spend some well needed time with your brother._

_Your godfather,_

_Severus._

Hermione felt crushed. Did it mean that she didn't deserve to spend the day with him? That she'd done something wrong?

She walked back to Gryffindor Tower and met Harry and told him about her not having to do the detention. He was thrilled of course.

It was a Hogsmead weekend, so Harry dragged her to get some fresh air.

However, Severus Snape was sat in his small sitting room thinking about what he'd just witnessed. He had cast the notice-me-not charm on himself and saw how Hermione had reacted to the note he'd left her.

He thought it would've been for the best. He couldn't be in a room alone with her when he felt the way he did for her. So he called off the detentions. She'd understand, he hoped, she was smart like that. But then he saw her reaction. He saw that she was saddened by this. Maybe he'd have to slip another note into the next essay he marked of hers.

But when they were in Potions together, he couldn't help but stare at her throughout the lesson, when no one was looking in his direction.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 4 weeks since Hermione's detentions and she was really missing her evenings with her godfather. She'd never been able to tell him how she felt.

Many a times, she'd whispered things to Harry in lessons but her professor never seemed to notice her. She still felt crushed. She just wanted to tell him that she loved him. She was 18 for goodness' sake; she should be able to tell someone that she loved them.

She'd celebrated her birthday with Ginny, Draco, Luna and Harry. She decided to keep her made up birthday as her official one as she'd had that all of her life. They had a short meal in the Room of Requirement and walk around the lake but it was fun. She hoped that she'd get a card off Severus but no such thing had happened. Although, she did get a card and present from her parents who apologized for not telling her about her being adopted, once she'd received it though, she sent a letter back saying that they could discuss it over Christmas when she went to visit them.

Severus, too, was missing the time he spent with Hermione. He'd chickened out of sending her a card because he couldn't decided what sort of card to get or what to put in it. It would have looked suspicious, anyway, if a professor had sent a student a birthday card. Especially, if the student was in a different house to the staff member.

But at the end of the day, both Hermione and Severus missed each other.

Hermione was about to call it a night, when an owl tapped on her dormitory window. She had already talked herself out of going down to see her godfather earlier and was surprised when she saw the writing on the envelope.

She ripped the envelope open and read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I miss spending time with you. I would find it an honour if you could come down to my office when you get this. I have something important I want to tell you._

_Your godfather,_

_Severus._

Hermione didn't pause for anything. She didn't even bother getting redressed. She grabbed her cloak and put on her shoes and ran. She ran all the way from the Gryffindor Common room on the seventh floor down to the dungeons of the castle.

She paused outside the door, to catch her breath, before walking in.

"Hermione, I didn't think you'd come," Severus mused when he saw her.

"Of course I would," she replied and smiled.

"I like your pyjamas," he joked as she removed her black cloak.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" She asked a few moments later, when he'd given her a mug of tea, led her through to his private quarters and sat face to face on his sofa.

_It must be important seeing as he's led me through here, _she thought.

"I don't know how to tell you it," he confessed.

"Then I'll show you," she whispered and leant forward and place a kiss on his lips. It was only a short one but she put all of the unspoken words into the kiss. He, then, too, put his words into his side of the kiss.

"I love you, Severus." She whispered into his ear, once they had broken apart.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He replied. "I'm sorry I didn't let you have your detention the other week. It was because I didn't know how you felt and... well..."

He didn't finish because his lips were once again taken up by Hermione's lips and that's pretty much how they stayed the rest of the night. Sat together on his sofa kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other.

Half way through the night, Hermione had fallen asleep against Severus shoulder. Severus didn't want to move her, even though he should, so he stayed there and fell asleep, too.

Hermione woke up in the morning, fully prepared to be in her dormitory, to find out that it was all a dream, but once she was fully awake, she saw that she was lying on a sofa in the room of her dream.

She heard whistling and the sound of cooking coming from somewhere. She got up and looked around and saw light coming through under a door where the noises where coming from.

After opening the door, she was met with a strange sight. It was Severus Snape, dressed in a beige top and khakis, frying bacon.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said when he saw her standing at the door.

"Morning to you too, handsome," she replied after she winked and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back and leant down and gave her a kiss.

"That you for last night, Sev, it meant a lot." She muttered after he put the bacon sandwiches on the table for them to eat.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione." He replied. "What's wrong?" He asked after a while after seeing her facial expression.

"Nothing, really. It's just that what will people think of a student and teacher relationship?" She asked when she'd finished her sandwich.

"As long as the student is of age it doesn't matter. Besides, I don't care what people think. If you want, we can keep it between us, until you've finished school?"

"I'd like that." She smiled and leant over to kiss him but she was able to.

"Ouch," Severus cried and grasped his left wrist. "I'm sorry angel, but I have to go, I'll send you a note when I'm back."

He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his wand. He waved the wand over his body and his usual attire of black robes appeared. He kissed Hermione quickly then Apparated away.

"Well that was odd," Hermione muttered to herself as she made her was back up to her dormitory, using as many shortcuts to avoid being seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus recognised the place to where he'd Apparated to. It was Malfoy Manor. He'd been here many times and usually they were purely social visits, as Lucius was his closest friend.

He made his way along the drive way but then heard footsteps from behind him. He swirled round and pointed his wand at the person.

"Watch what you're doing Snape! You almost had my eye out!" He cried.

"My apologies, Yaxley," Severus retorted.

"No worries, though if you do it again, I won't be so nice. What do you think He wants?" Yaxley asked nodding his head towards the Manor.

"Well if we don't hurry up, we won't find out." Severus huffed and after he remained silent. Yaxley wasn't one of his few friends; he actually detested the man and thought him to be an ignorant pig.

As they got further to the Manor an Iron Gate appeared in front of them. With a slash of Severus' wand, the gate remained but the men were able to walk through it. By the time they'd reached the front door, the gate was solid again.

The door to the Manor opened without being touched, and they walked up to the room above, where a fire burning sounded.

"Ahh, Severus, Llewellyn. I thought you weren't going to be present." Voldemort said.

There were two empty seats at the table, one near the middle of the table, and one on the left of the head. Voldemort looked at Severus intently, indicating that he should sit beside his master.

Once the new arrivals had sat down, Voldemort told them all of the reason to why he'd called them all present.

"As you know, I've been looking for a bride for a long time now and I've finally found someone who could be a possibility. She isn't on my side at the present moment however." He announced.

Bellatrix, who was sat in the middle of the table, in between Narcissa and Yaxley, looked devastated by this.

"Who is it, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger!" Voldemort replied.

Severus' face fell for a slight moment but then realized the company he was with. His face went into the usual sneer.

"But my Lord," Bellatrix cried, "She's nothing but a worthless Mudblood."

"Silence, Bella. But for those of you who do not know, Hermione Granger is actually Hermione Potter. She's half blood, but she is perfect. Not only is she rather beautiful but she has logical brains. Also, she is the best friend and sister of Harry Potter himself. I plan on using her to create an heir, and for the secrets she knows on Harry Potter." Voldemort reasoned.

Everyone remain silent. Everyone was literally in shock because of the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Now, I want to speak with Severus' privately. You will all leave us." Voldemort cried and everyone rushed away at once without a backwards glance.

Once they were alone, two men were silent at first. The Dark Lord was trying to break though into Severus' mind with Legilimency, but as Severus is probably the greatest Occlumens; the Dark Lord's effort was no use.

"Are you hiding something from your Master, Severus?" Voldemort accused.

"Never, my Lord, it is just if Dumbledore sees this, he may think that I belong to you, whereas he thinks I belong to him. It would damage my reputation as spy, my Lord." Severus replied.

"Of course," Voldemort commented, "I've asked to speak with you privately as you work at Hogwarts. I'd like to you collect Hermione, so I can meet her properly."

"I don't think that wise, my Lord, do you really think Hermione will marry you my Lord, or are you planning on forcing her?" Severus asked.

"I'll do anything it takes to get her to produce me an heir. I do not plan on falling in love with her. I do not love. But I need to know how to get Potter. You never know, Severus, once Potter finds out that we are to be married, he may come to me himself to defend his sister." Voldemort sneered.

"That could be so, my Lord, but that could involve Dumbledore." Severus reasoned.

"I will not have you saying all of this to me, Severus. You will bring Hermione to me before the end of the week otherwise you might want to reconsider your situation. You need to prove to me your loyalty Severus. I doubt it at this moment!" Voldemort cried.

"Yes my Lord," Severus replied and made his way back to where he could Apparate.

Once he was far enough away from Voldemort's glare, he began to think of his Hermione. Indeed, he thought her to be his now. How could he get her out of this? He didn't want her to carry the Dark Lord's child but his own.

He needed to talk to her. He needed to talk to her now. So he Apparated back to his chambers and was shocked to see Hermione still there, but this time, she was wearing her jeans and jumper instead of her pink pyjamas.

"Oh, Severus," she cried as she saw him and immediately ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I didn't think you'd be here, I have grave news to tell you my love." He told her and her face became solemn at once.

He told her everything that had happened during the day. He explained what Voldemort had told his death eaters and what he'd told Severus personally. As he explained, Hermione's face became more and more disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I've done you wrong. I tried, I really did." He told her.

"I believe you," she replied and kissed him again. "I'll come with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Everything is going to be okay. When we come back, we'll talk to Dumbledore." She reasoned.

Severus agreed with her in the end. She muttered a spell and pointed her wand at her and one of her black robes appeared over her jeans.

When that was done, Severus linked arms with her and held her tightly as he Apparated them to Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione braced herself as she made her way up to Malfoy Manor. She gripped Severus' arm tightly.

"Hermione, I need you to block your mind when we go in. He cannot know about us." Severus told her. She nodded to show that she understood and regretfully let go of Severus' arm.

They walked up towards the room where Voldemort was, he was alone, for which Hermione was thankful, she didn't want to enter a room full of Death Eaters.

"Severus, thank you for bringing her, you may leave, Lucius said he needs to speak with you in his office," Voldemort told him. The order of him leaving them was obvious.

Severus nodded towards his master and retreated from the room. Hermione reluctantly didn't watch him leave.

"So, Hermione Lily Potter, do you know why you are here?" Voldemort asked her.

"You know who I am?" Hermione retorted, hoping that she looked confused enough to make the Dark Lord not notice her blatant lie. Luckily for her, he believed her.

"Yes, I've known for some time. But you did not answer my question. I don't want to hurt you." He added as an afterthought.

"No, my Lord," she replied.

"You are to be my wife. You are perfect and once your brother finds out, we will be trying for an heir. You don't have to love me, I will never love you: I don't love. But I need an heir and with your beauty and brains the child will be perfect."

Hermione didn't reply; just nodded: she had to accept it. Her life and Harry were in jeopardy.

She stood there in the room while Voldemort circled her, not saying a word as he looked at her in different views. Hermione felt like she was naked, for all she knew, Voldemort could have spelled his sight to see her naked.

Voldemort's evaluation was cut short with a knock on the door.

"Enter," Voldemort commanded and in walked Severus Snape.

"It is time for Miss Potter to go back to school, before Dumbledore notices her absence." Severus said.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied. "Goodbye my fiancée."

"Goodbye, my Lord." Hermione said and walked behind Severus.

Once they were out of hearing zone for the Dark Lord, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and hugged her as she began to cry.

"Come on angel, we'll go back to Hogwarts and you can tell me and Dumbledore all about it, when we're there," Severus promised her.

Hermione nodded and held on to him more as he Apparated them away.

Once they were back at Hogwarts, Severus flooed them both up to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus, I have grave news," Severus told him. When Dumbledore nodded, Severus told him everything.

"I was wondering what Miss Gran- should I say Potter, was doing here," Dumbledore commented.

"We need to hide her; she cannot be allowed to marry him!" Severus cried.

"I know, Severus, calm down, your Goddaughter will be safe," The head master said. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "We can let her stay at your old house. We can cast protection there and we should have an order member or two staying with her."

"Why can't Severus stay with me?" Hermione asked.

"Because he needs to teach here I'm afraid. I will floo Nymphadora and Remus Lupin to look after you." Dumbledore told them. "Severus, you can take Miss Potter there and wait until the Lupins arrive. Once they are there and all the enchantments are up, I'll leave them for you and the Lupins to put up, you must return here. When you next get called for a Death Eater meeting, you need to, dramatically, announce that Miss Potter has gone missing."

"Sir, what about Harry and Ron, they need to know?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell them tomorrow," Severus promised her.

Once they left the Head Master's office, Hermione went to her dormitory to pack a bag; everyone was sleeping due to the lateness of the hour. She quickly packed her bag and rushed back to meet Severus.

"You will be safe, I promise," Severus vowed and took her hand as they ran towards the Iron Gate to Disapparate.

Severus once again pulled Hermione close to him to Apparate them. They were met in front of the house by Tonks and Remus, who had recently married.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay." Tonks told her, "We'll be here for you until the end."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you and Harry were siblings, I wasn't allowed." Remus admitted.

"That's fine," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, what a lovely catch up. We need to get the spells us immediately. You don't know who could be watching," Severus snapped and with that, the four of them combined their magic to cast the enchantments, before making their way inside of the old house.

Once they were in their house and safe and before Severus bid them all goodnight, he took Hermione up to what was his room but was now the room she was staying in.

"Hermione, I promise you that you'll get out of this mess," Severus told her.

"I don't care what happens, really," Hermione told him, "I just want everyone to be safe afterwards, especially you and Harry."

"I can't promise that everything will be okay, I'll do my best though," He said. "I need to go."

"Before you go let me tell you something," she whispered. "I love you, Severus."

That threw Severus off guard. Did he love Hermione? He cared a lot for her of course; otherwise he wouldn't be doing all of this for her. Was he doing it because he loved her? He knew the answer to that.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Hermione Lily Potter, whatever you want to be called, I love you, too," he replied.

Pulling her close, he leant down and kissed her gently. Hermione returned the kiss and brought her arms up to run through his hair.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, darling," Severus told her reluctantly.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Tonks and Remus will love after you angel. Until the next time, my love, I have to say goodbye."

With a muttered "goodbye" from Hermione and a short sweet kiss from his love, Severus wrapped his cloak firmly around himself and walked out of the house and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

After Hermione shouted, "I'm going to bed," downstairs to Tonks and Remus, and their muffled acknowledgement, Hermione stripped down to her knickers, put on her pyjamas that Severus was so fond of and climbed into his bed. She inhaled his scent deeply before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus had barely got to sleep after arriving back at Hogwarts, before he felt his Dark Mark burn and he knew that it was time for Voldemort to know that Hermione had gone 'missing'.

He Apparated straight away with his Dark Mark leading the way, and he was unsurprised when he arrived once more at Malfoy Manor. It seemed that Voldemort was using the house as his head quarters, much to the Malfoys displeasure.

As he made his way up the long drive way, Severus thought about what had happened last time he was here.

After he regretfully left Hermione in the drawing room with Voldemort, Severus did indeed go up to Lucius' office. They had a brief hug in greeting each other before they both got down to business with what was happening.

The first question asked was from Lucius:

"Do he really intend on making Miss Potter his wife?"

"Indeed he does, but what he doesn't know is that she is my Goddaughter and I plan on making her safe, no matter what happens," Severus replied gravely.

"Then we shall have to make sure that that doesn't happen," Lucius decided.

Lucius Malfoy, along with Narcissa and Draco had given up their belief in Voldemort's ways long ago, especially when Draco started dating Ginny. It made Draco realise that, even though she was a Weasley and therefore a blood traitor, he found himself falling in love with her and she did to him. As Lord and Lady Malfoy watched their son fall in love, they too realised that it was time to drop the belief, but they had to pretend otherwise whilst the Dark Lord was staying at their house.

Voldemort didn't just turn up on their doorstep and ask if he could use the house as headquarters, no he used someone living on the inside; Bellatrix of course. The only reason that Bellatrix was allowed to stay at the Manor was because she was Narcissa's sister and Narcissa had felt sorry for her when she announced that Rodolphus wasn't letting her back into the house until she ended her obsessive love for the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had said that was impossible but as divorce was frowned upon in the Wizarding world, the only thing they could do was live separately.

So Lucius and Narcissa had let the Dark Lord use their house as headquarters. Lucius had promised once everything was sorted, he would have the house burnt down and either rebuilt there or they would move; they both didn't want to be in this house anymore after the Voldemort had tortured and murdered there.

There was a whispering of a cloak along with heavy footsteps that seemed to be following Severus as he made his way towards the Iron Gate. He regretted turning when he saw who was behind him.

"This is the second time that we've arrive at the same time Snape, are you trying to tell me something?" Yaxley taunted.

"Of course not, you imbecile. We'd better hurry up, He needs to tell us something and I have grave news to tell everyone," Severus replied.

"I recon you should tell me before we go in," Yaxley announced.

"Well I think everyone should know at the same time. After all, you know I have more authority than most of His followers," Severus sneered and gave his signature daggers towards Yaxley.

Yaxley knew not to push the man he was walking near; after all he was the man who came up with Sectumsempra, probably the most dangerous spell after the Unforgivables.

They reached the Iron Gate at the same time and once again Yaxley left it to Severus to charm the gate to let them through. They quickened their pace once they were in the house, usually the last there was almost always tortured, however as the last time it was Severus, and Voldemort needed Severus' help to succeed with Hermione, he felt that torturing him would not help his cause.

"Ah, once again, Snape and Yaxley arrive at the same time," Dolohov sneered towards the pair, a few others, including Rowle and Wormtail, muttered agreements and laughter.

"I say to you, Dolohov, as I said to Yaxley outside, you are an imbecile," Severus hissed.

"Enough!" Voldemort cried, "I have important business to discuss. I am marrying Hermione Potter in two weeks time. Severus, please make sure she is aware and is dressed for the occasion."

"My Lord, Miss Potter has gone missing!" Severus announced. "I took her back to Hogwarts as instructed but when it came to dinner time, she wasn't there and I made sure I was in the Great Hall for the earliest time until the latest. I even spoke to Potter to find out where she was, on your orders; I was to keep her safe for you. I spoke to Dumbledore and he had the portraits and ghosts look for her. She still hasn't been found."

"You must find her, Severus. I need Hermione Potter found. If you do find her Severus, tell her to be here in two weeks' time. I need her to be here!" Voldemort ordered.

The room echoed with "Yes my Lord," before everyone parted ways and went back to whatever they were doing before the meeting.

Lucius caught Severus eyes and looked upwards, indicating that they should go into his office. Severus gave a short nod and a small look towards Voldemort who was sat by the fire.

"My Lord, I promise that before this week is over, Hermione Potter will have been located and will be informed about the wedding," Severus told him.

"If I didn't know any better Severus, I'd say you knew where she was," Voldemort replied.

"My Lord, my Master, you should know that everything I know, I tell you. I don't know where she is, but I promise to find her," Severus told him, letting the Dark Lord invade his mind to watch the fake memories that Severus was easily able to make after the many times he'd had to do it.

"If you excuse me, my Lord, I need to speak with Lucius before I leave," Severus told him. Voldemort didn't reply but nodded once.

Severus made his exit and almost ran up to Lucius' office.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Lucius accused his friend.

"Indeed I do," Severus replied.

"Where is she, I could help protect her," Lucius offered.

"She is at a safe place, where your niece and her husband are looking after her," the dark haired one revealed.

That was another thing. Narcissa had gone to Andromeda's house and made up with her, after that, Andromeda insisted that Lucius and Ted met and Nymphadora met Draco. The relationships in that family were now perfect in all of their eyes.

"We cannot let this happen," Lucius insisted, "I know I didn't used to like Miss Potter, but she is the best friend of my son's girlfriend, I feel like I have to help her."

"There will be a meeting at my old house on Saturday, bring Narcissa, I'll get in touch with a few other Order members and bring Potter, Weasley and Draco from Hogwarts." Severus told him.

"Spinner's End?" Lucius asked.

"That's the place. Fourteen hundred on the dot," Severus announced and after a short hug and a kiss on the cheek to Narcissa on his way out, he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry was panicking because he hadn't seen Hermione all day and he was starting to get extremely fed up with not talking to Ron. He decided to put an end to it. It had to be clever thinking, he couldn't say anything with Lavender being around so he had to distract her, and the only way of doing that was if Parvati was aware of the situation.

Harry had been spending even more time with his girlfriend, Luna, and as much as he loved her, she wasn't the same as his sister. Luna was well aware of that, and as she loved Harry as much as he loved her, she tried to help him through it. She was always there for him when he needed a shoulder. Harry felt that, at this very moment, he didn't want his girlfriend or even his sister to talk to, he needed his best friend.

Yet again as Hermione wasn't present that night in the common room, Harry felt that he needed to talk to Ron more than ever. He needed to talk to Parvati now.

Luckily for Harry, she was sat by the fire writing an essay, so he pulled a chair and whispered to her:

"Hey, Parvati, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Harry, what's up?" She asked after marking her place in her text book and putting down her quill.

"Can you distract Lavender for tonight and maybe tomorrow too, I need to talk to Ron?" Harry told her.

"It's about time you and he sorted it out. Dean's keeps saying that as much as he loves Ron as a friend, he has Seamus as his best friend." Parvati said. "And sure, I'll keep her busy, I've been meaning to talk to her about something for quite a while, I won't tell you the details." She giggled.

"Thank you so much Parvati, I could kiss you," Harry joked at the wrong time.

"As much as we're friends Harry, and you need to remember that you're dating Luna, I'm dating Parvati," Harry heard Dean say behind him.

"I know mate, I'm happy for you, and I love Luna. I was simply asking Parvati to do me a favour and she agreed, hence why I said it," Harry replied.

"Fair enough," Dean said and shrugged before picking up Parvati and making her sit on his knee.

Harry heard Parvati's squeal of surprise and then her shout of "Lavender!" as her best friend came through the portrait whole.

Lavender went straight over to her best friend, after kissing Ron goodbye, obviously, to ask her what she wanted. Harry watched as he saw Ron make his way up to their dormitory.

Harry waited for a minute or so to make sure that Ron was planning on staying up there for a bit before making his way up himself.

When Ron heard the door open, he presumed it was Dean or someone so he didn't look round. Harry was barely in the dormitory anymore, usually the Room of Requirement or the library with either Hermione or Luna. So Ron was obviously surprised when Harry started to speak:

"Ron, will you have a seat, we need to talk?"

"Sure Harry," Ron replied, a look of worry was plastered on his face.

"I'm worried about Hermione and about our friendship," Harry stated, feeling it was better to just come out with it then to just fiddle around with it.

"I wasn't the one who changed," Ron said.

"No one has changed," Harry promised, "We only found out that Hermione was my sister, it wasn't our faults, we don't even know why we've only just found out. Listen, Ron, you're my best mate and you always will be; I don't want that to change. It's been ages since we've talked properly and almost the same amount of time since we've been alone in a room together. If I'm honest Ron, I miss you. You're my brother."

Ron was gobsmacked with what Harry had told him. In truth, Ron felt the same, he'd always felt a brotherly nature towards Harry and was sad when he found out that he was no longer dating Ginny, it meant that they wouldn't become brothers in law like he'd once hoped. He also missed Harry, he was man enough to say it, and he just didn't have the nerve to say it.

"I've missed you too bro," Ron told him and they both hugged as men do.

"Now about Hermione," Harry muttered.

"I don't know Harry, I haven't seen her in a day or so," Ron replied.

"That's my point Ron."

"Oh, I get you now."

Just then there was a short rap on the door and in stepped Professor Snape.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I need to speak with you two immediately." The professor told them. "I am Hermione's Godfather, and she is in danger."

"What?" Both Ron and Harry cried. Severus held up a hand to stop them for saying what there were planning on and started telling them everything. The only part he left out was that they'd slept together and that they were in love with each other. Severus made it seem that he was only taking care of Hermione because she was his Goddaughter.

After what felt like a week of talking, when actually it was only fifteen minutes or so, Severus finally finished what he had to say and he let the teenagers say whatever they needed to.

"Are you telling me," Harry began.

"That you're Hermione's Godfather, and you've just let all of this happen?" Ron asked.

"I understand that is how you would have seen it, but I have to do what is best for everyone. On Saturday I am organising a meeting with some Order members on how to get Hermione out of this situation." Severus told them.

"You mean Hermione marrying that monster?" Ron almost threw up just thinking about it.

"Yes that, I've asked Albus to see if you can come, he agreed, is there anyone you think needs to come?"

"I need Luna there," Harry said at once, "She always has a good idea or two."

"Yeah, even if one of them is kinda crazy," Ron joked, "Can I have Lavender there?"

"Is she a close friend to Miss Potter?" Severus asked, knowing the answer was no, after all the long conversations with Hermione about her friends, all those weeks ago, she'd never mentioned anything other than annoyance from the Brown girl.

"Not really," Ron confessed, "But she's my girlfriend, I figured if Harry could have his, I should be able to have mine."

"That's fair enough, but Miss Brown isn't very good at secrets, and the information cannot be spread, and I'm not cruel enough to force anyone into making an oath. Miss Weasley is coming also, Draco asked if she could, and she is one of Miss Potter's best friends. Please inform her about this, she wasn't in the common room and even as a professor, I am still a male so I'm not allowed into the girls dormitories. Even the Slytherin's, I have to call Minerva to help them," He muttered the end more to himself then to the boys as he shook his head.

"We'll be there professor," Harry vowed.

"Yeah, and I'll tell Ginny tomorrow," Ron promised.

"Well, goodnight then boys," Severus said and disillusioned himself before he made his way out of the Gryffindor territory and back to the dungeons.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now Saturday and it was the day of the meeting. At first Severus wanted to disguise Hermione so that she'd be protected but there were no spies there. There were quite a few people there too.

All the Weasleys were there, except Percy and Charlie who couldn't get time off work. All three Malfoys, Tonks and Remus were present. Luna was also there and of course Harry, Severus and Hermione.

The main thing on the agenda was how to get Hermione out of it as the wedding was in a week.

"Why don't we just do it, I don't really care, it's not like it's hurting anyone else but me," Hermione argued.

"There is no way we are letting you marry that monster, especially seeing that he was to create an heir with you Hermione, that's just disgusting!" Harry retorted.

"I agree with Harry, why would you want to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't, but it's the easiest solution," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, why don't you come stay with us, Severus and come and tutor you until you finish your NEWTs," Molly suggested.

"He knows that she is very likely to be with you Molly, he's already asked me and Severus to check if she's at your house," Lucius told her, "But we don't plan on."

The discussion went on and on. They couldn't agree on anything.

"This is driving me insane!" Hermione cried and took off full speed up to her bedroom.

"I'll go check if she's okay," Severus said and without waiting for their response he went up to Hermione.

Neither of them spoke as he went in; he just sat on the bed and let her snuggle up to him. It just felt nice for both of them to be in each other's arms with everything that's been going on.

It was Hermione who broke the silence:

"Why don't you just let me do it and get it over with?"

"Because I love you and I don't want any harm to come to you, you should know that Hermione," Severus replied and to prove he loved her he kissed her passionately.

They spent the next few minutes in a heated embrace; the only thing that made them stop was when someone knocked on the door.

After quickly rearranging themselves so it looked like Hermione was laid in bed and Severus was sat at the very edge, Severus called the person inside.

"We were wondering when you were coming down for more discussion," Remus said after peeping through a small gap.

"We're just coming now," Severus replied, to which the wolf nodded and back out of the room.

Once Hermione knew Remus was back downstairs she pulled Severus back to her and kissed him again and whispered; "I love you," against his lips.

When they finally made their way back downstairs, they surprisingly got no questions about what they were doing. Only Ginny gave Hermione a slight knowing look.

"So have you thought of anything else?" Severus asked.

"Not much," the others mumbled.

Just then Harry was so thankful that he'd brought Luna because she remembered something.

"Tonks, you're a Metamorphmagus aren't you?"

"Yes," Tonks grinned.

"And you're an Auror?" Luna continued.

"Yes, but why is this relevant?" Tonks asked.

"Because you could morph into Hermione and then bust Voldemort up," Luna finished.

"That's a good idea actually," Remus agreed.

"I told you so," Harry grin and kissed his girlfriend whispering, "That's my girl," into her ear.

"Yes," Severus said, "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and I are invited to the wedding services; we could disillusionment charm on some of you to hide. I can convince the Voldemort that there is no need to check hiding spaces, as no one would dare gatecrash this wedding. Then just before the binding words of the ceremony, Tonks, you should morph back to yourself to make him realise and then we curse the bastard."

"Do you really think that will finish him, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"If we send enough different curses at him, then I think it will and I have the perfect curse for him." Severus replied. The other nodded in agreement.

It was almost five pm now and it was dark due to winter. They had almost decided who the people being disillusioned were and were now trying to convince Hermione to stay behind with someone of the order.

"No, you cannot go and let me stay here and worry about you all, that's not fair," Hermione argued.

"Hermione, love, I'll be here with you and Ginny, we can worry together then," Molly reasoned, trying to make her laugh at the same time.

"How are you okay with this Mrs Weasley, these are you sons and husband going to do this!" The brunette cried.

"I know dear, but I'm staying strong," Molly looked over to Harry, as if to say help.

"Hermione come on, it'll be easy, we have Severus and Lucius on our side, as Severus said, he's not having many guests there, we may just need someone to keep an eye on Bellatrix Lestrange though," Harry added as an afterthought.

"Leave her to me," Tonks said, "I need to finish her myself, for my mother."

"Then it is sorted. Those hiding at the wedding are, Bill, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Remus. Molly and Ginny are to stay here to make sure that Hermione stays. I suppose the last thing to say is: Tonks are you sure you are okay with this?" Severus announced.

"Yes, I don't know why I didn't think of it in the first place," Tonks replied, "Don't worry about me Hermione, I've been through worse, besides, I know when the biding words are coming up." She added and kissed her husband sweetly on his lips and they shared a smile.

"Well that's lovely, but come on those who need to go back to Hogwarts, you will floo through to my office and go quickly to your dorms. I will follow through after a private word with Hermione."

After everyone bid each other goodbye, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Draco lined up by the fire and one by one went back to Hogwarts. The Weasleys said goodbye and Apparated straight out of the house with permission from Severus.

Tonks went into the kitchen to put some food on for herself, Remus and Hermione.

"Severus, are you sure you won't stay for tea?" Tonks asked again.

"I'm fine, I can get something at Hogwarts, and I'll be going after this anyway." He replied and made his way up to Hermione's room.

After a short knock he entered her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Everything's going to be okay," Severus promised her, kissing her temple.

"I hope so, just remember to come back to me afterwards," she replied.

"You will always come first, my love, but I must return to Hogwarts and inform the headmaster about what is going on," he told her and after one more kissed, that did last longer than he had originally planned, he walked out of the room, shouted goodbye to the Lupins and Apparated straight to his rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

It's the eve of the wedding, Severus had informed the Dark Lord that Hermione had been found and was currently in a safe place getting ready for the wedding.

Severus hadn't been able to see Hermione in a few days and she was missing him deeply. What Hermione craved the most was talking to someone who knew about being in love and the only people she could talk to were Tonks and Remus. She didn't really want to confess her love for Severus in front of Remus; no matter how good of a friend he was, so Hermione chose to talk to Tonks.

So that night after dinner, Hermione offered to help Tonks with the washing while Remus went to do some work upstairs. As soon as Remus was out of ear shot Tonks whispered to Hermione:

"Right, I know you're not going to help with the washing, I simply charm them away. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Can we sit down for this?" Hermione asked. Tonks nodded and followed Hermione into the dank living room. All the curtains were open and so were the windows, light still wasn't getting to his dreary house.

Once they were sat and comfortable, Tonks waited patiently for Hermione to tell her what was up.

"I'm in love with someone and I know they feel the same way because we're in a relationship, I'm just sick of hiding it from everyone," Hermione stated.

"Wouldn't it just be best to reveal it after thing that happens tomorrow?" Tonks suggested. "Who is it? You can tell me."

"You promise not to judge me?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't I guess it," Tonks smiled, "I love guessing games."

"Okay then," Hermione shrugged.

"I'll do process of elimination," Tonks said to herself more than to Hermione, "It's not Ron, he's with Lavender, it's not Harry, he's your brother and he's with Luna, it's not Draco, he's with Ginny and my guess is that he was at the meeting the other day."

"Yes," Hermione replied but revealed no more.

"He's not married is he?" Tonks asked, hoping to God that it wasn't her Remus.

"Of course not Tonks, I'm not that sort of person," Hermione asked shocked.

"So it's not Arthur, Remus or Bill. So that leaves one of the lovable Weasley twins and Severus. My guess is that if it was the twins everyone would know by now so, its Severus isn't it?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded, "It's the reason he's so passionate about this. I don't think he wants to reveal us because he's my Godfather." She added.

"You'll never know what'll happen," Tonks shrugged.

They went back into the kitchen then to make some tea, the conversation went to the plans for tomorrow, and Hermione was still scared.

When it came to a suitable time for Hermione to consider going to sleep, she walked up to her room and for the first time since she started staying there, she opened the wardrobe. Inside was what she was looking for, one of Severus' shirts. She pulled it out and slid her arms through the sleeves. It was definitely Severus' because it smelled just like him, but it was nothing like his cuddles, but it was the best she could have at this moment.

Meanwhile Voldemort was announcing to his followers who the guests for the wedding were going to be.

"I do not want too many people to be there, only my closet followers. Of course you, Lucius, and Narcissa and Draco will be there, after all, you are letting me marry in your house. Severus of course will be there, my best man. Bella you are Hermione's maid of honour are you not?" Voldemort said.

"I am your maid of honour my Lord, I will do anything for you, you know that," Bellatrix replied. That was the one thing Severus forgot to forewarn Tonks. Her aunt would be maid of honour. He decided that he'd have to go over to Spinner's End tonight to let her know, the consequences could be fatal.

"Alecto and Amycus, you will be present, too and that is it," Voldemort finished. "If you are not invited, stay away from the affair, I have been promised that there will be no intrusions from the Order of the Phoenix, they do not even know about it, do they Severus?"

"They have no idea," he sneered is signature.

"Well then, let's let whatever happens tomorrow happen," Voldemort announced and everyone broke apart.

Severus bid Lucius and Narcissa goodbye, promising to bring Draco from Hogwarts with him tomorrow for the service and even quieter, he promised to make sure Harry and Ron were there also.

He Apparated straight into the living room at Spinner's End and interrupted a kissing session between the Lupins.

"Severus, why couldn't you have announced your arrival," Remus groaned.

"My apologies wolf, but I needed to speak with Tonks," Severus said and with that, Remus walked upstairs out of the way.

"What is it, Severus?" The Metamorphmagus asked.

"I am forewarning you that Voldemort has put Bellatrix as your maid of honour for tomorrow, don't hex her until after the ceremony, then she is all yours," Severus smiled at the last comment.

"Right, so I'm definitely going already morphed as Hermione," she said, more to herself than Severus, "Oh and Severus, if I was you I'd go see Hermione; I really think she's really missing her boyfriend right now," She told him with a knowing wink.

"You know?" He asked, trying to find disgust in her eyes, and shockingly finding none.

"She told me earlier, she couldn't keep it in any longer. I know you'll be good to her, Severus, she really does love you," Tonks smiled, "Well, I'd best go to bed; I've been so tired lately. 'Night, Severus."

"Goodnight Nymphadora."

Severus waited a few minutes, letting Tonks get upstairs and into her room before he went to see Hermione.

When he got up there, she was fast asleep. Carefully, he got onto the bed and snuggled next to her for a moment or two before noticed that she was wearing one of his old shirts. He smiled down at her. He got a small piece of parchment out of his pocked, a quill and some ink and left her a note; she would read it in the morning.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered before he made a quiet exit from the room and Apparated back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she automatically went to pick up the glass on the bedside table but there was addition there to when she'd gone to sleep. It was a folded piece of parchment with her name on. It read:

_-Hermione_

_I promise, after this is over, we can reveal our relationship. Just remember, that you are beautiful and I'll always love you._

_Forever yours darling,_

_-Severus xxx._

That made Hermione feel a lot happier than what she had been feeling. It was finally the day of the wedding and she was terrified that it wasn't going to go to plan and she wasn't even going to be there.

She knew the plan anyway. Severus was going early so that he could help the intruders hide and cast the disillusionment charms. Then as he was best man, he had to help the Dark Lord get ready.

Tonks had set off with Remus this morning, meeting Severus in a small room so it looked like they'd arrived together. She'd morphed into Hermione once she was there and waited until Bellatrix was there to take her up to the room they were getting ready.

Luckily for Tonks, she knew Hermione well enough to act like her but it didn't really matter because Bellatrix didn't know what either girl was like, having never laid her eyes upon Tonks since the battle at the department of mysteries and it's not like they'd had a very long conversation. The only things that were swapped between them were curses.

Once Bellatrix was alone officially with 'Hermione' she began to tell her some rules.

"With the Dark Lord, you only speak when you are spoken to. You refer to him as my Lord or master, unless he allows you to call him something else."

Tonks nodded and carried on charming herself dressed.

The main thing that Harry, Ron, Arthur, Bill, the twins and Remus had to do was stay quiet and not move, which was easier said than done, but they were mainly stood in the magically enlarged cloak wardrobe near the entrance. Voldemort had had Lucius check it to see if there was anyone there, of course he said there wasn't anyone there.

Molly and Ginny flooed to Hermione once Arthur had left and Severus had taken the boys from Hogwarts. Despite when Molly appeared to be joking about her, Ginny and Hermione worrying together, she was secretly terrified. Not only had she her husband there but she had four of her seven children there and Harry was there too, who she considered as another son. The only things that calmed her were that she knew she could trust Severus to look after them, especially with his knowledge of the situation, and that she had Ginny and Hermione with her who she could keep an eye on. As well as the thought of Harry as a son, she thought of Hermione as a daughter.

She'd been so happy when she heard that Hermione and Ron were dating and Harry and Ginny were dating but when she found out both couples had split she was saddened. But Molly knew that you should never be with someone you were compatible with she'd watched her friends do it as she grew up. She was grateful that she found her first and only love in Arthur.

The three girls were sat in the living in silence, neither daring to speak, there was an occasional sound of drinking or making drinks but still no word was uttered.

Ginny was terrified that something was going to happen to Draco, she knew that wouldn't happen with both his mother and father there, but she had the thought in her mind anyway. She also cared for her father and brothers and Harry who was included in her brothers. That was actually the main reason they'd broken up. She felt like they were too much like siblings.

Hermione was so nervous that she wasn't even reading. She had no books of her own in this house and the books there reminded herself too much of Severus, who nearly right at this moment was risking his life for her.

ooo

The wedding march began and Voldemort and Severus turned to see Bellatrix walk down the aisle followed by Tonks. The minister taking the service was Yaxley who had gotten a fake certificate.

They'd gotten to the part of the 'I do's' and the men in the wardrobe braced themselves for the attack after removing their charms.

"Do you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, take Hermione Lily Potter to be your wife?" Yaxley asked.

"I do," Voldemort replied.

"And do you, Hermione Lily Potter, take Thomas Marvolo Riddle to be your husband?" Yaxley asked Tonks.

Just before she was meant to answer, Tonks morphed back into herself and shouted "Now!"

Before the Death Eaters had even realized what had happened there were cries of Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Sectumsempra, Bombarda and many others.

When all of the shouts were finished, none of the guests were moving, Bellatrix was dead, and Tonks was looking rather smug when she prodded her to see if she was alive. Not only was Bellatrix was dead but after a quick spell it was revealed that the Dark Lord was too. Severus wasn't sure so he set the body alight and they all watched it burn.

As the body turned to ash, Severus sent his Patronus to Dumbledore announcing that He was dead and Lucius sent one to the Ministry telling them to come to his house immediately. Afterwards, Severus pressed the pad of his finger to his Dark Mark and the other Death Eaters arrived just in time to be arrested by the Ministry. Both Severus and Lucius promised to go into the office the next day to explain what had happened.

Arthur went over to Harry and Draco, "If you two come with me, we can go get the ladies."

Both Draco and Harry nodded and all three Apparated back to Spinner's End.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she saw her brother Apparate in front of her. Ginny didn't say anything, she just ran up to Draco and kissed him, she didn't even care that her parents were stood there watching them.

"Oh, Arthur, is everyone okay?" Molly asked after she too hugged and kissed her husband.

"Everyone is fine, except the Death Eaters, they have all been rounded up and are in Azkaban, they're not even getting trialled. Tonks is rather happy too, she didn't shout any curses at Voldemort like she was meant to, she couldn't resist, she shot some strange curse at Bellatrix and she's dead now too." Arthur replied. "Come on, we'd better get back."

In pairs they Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Once Severus saw Hermione, he didn't care about anything else. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered into his ear.

"And I you, my dear," He replied, and without caring that everyone was looking at them, he leant down and kissed her.

Tonks and Ginny looked at them like proud sisters. The rest of them realized why Severus was so into this. Harry and Ron looked a little scared but when Luna and Lavender Apparated there with the Headmaster they relaxed and went to their girls.

"Well, now we all know why Severus was this dedicated," Dumbledore joked. "Come, we have things to discuss," he added to the older members of the Order. "The rest of you, use the floo back to my office and go back to your dormitories, do not speak of this until it is in the news. If you are asked where you've been, you've had a special meeting with me."


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a couple of weeks since the mishap with Voldemort, everyone in the Wizarding world was now well aware of what had happened.

Severus and Lucius had gone to the Ministry and had shown the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, their memories and they were able to carry on with their lives and not go to Azkaban for being Death Eaters.

Lucius had also followed up his promise to Narcissa and they had burnt down their Manor. They had had it rebuilt differently in a way that suited both Narcissa and Lucius instead of Lucius' great grandfather who the house had been built for but it remained in the same area.

Severus kept his promise to Hermione also and now everyone knew about them as a couple and oddly for the public, they didn't care. Everyone thought it romantic that he'd risked his life for her because of the loved they shared. Severus had said to Hermione that it had ruined his reputation for being a snarky professor, but said that it was what made him happier than ever.

With his natural personality being revealed, Severus thought it was time to reveal his true looks to everyone. He cut his hair short and it was no longer greasy. His nose was still a little large but no longer crooked. His teeth were now all straight and white too. He was gorgeous and no one thought to more than Hermione.

Hermione had been in deep thought since what had happened. She was back living and studying at Hogwarts but she hadn't gotten the answers that she wanted, so she decided to visit the headmaster in his study. Luckily for her, the password was still phoenix feathers.

After making her way up the spiral staircase she knocked on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called from inside.

Hermione walked into the office and sat down at the other side of the Headmaster's desk.

"Hermione, what do I owe the honour of seeing you this sunny February morning?" He asked.

"I want to know why I've only found out this year that Harry and I were siblings. I've had six years thinking that Harry was only my best friend. I could have started dating him for all you know," Hermione vented.

"If you had started dating, I think we would have told you. It is not me that should be telling you this, it should be your parents," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes, well they're dead, aren't they," Hermione replied.

"That is why I have this." Dumbledore held up a ring that had a black jewel on it. The ring bore a coat of arms that was a circle and a line encircled by a triangle.

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked.

"It is the resurrecting stone," he replied, "You've read the story of The Three Brothers, yes?"

"Only because Ron told me to," she shrugged, "he said it was the best childhood story in the Wizarding world."

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore chortled. "This is the stone 'Death' gave to Cadmus. But along the years it has been turned into a ring, by people who weren't aware of the deathly hallows. That however is a different story. If you turn this stone thrice in hand then who you want will appear from death, but they will appear as some sort of echo, not in physical form, they will be unable to stay here forever. If you want to share this moment with someone, you both simply have to be holding the stone at the same time. I'll leave you here to use and I'll tell the gargoyle not to let anyone up."

When Hermione looked up again, the stone that was now in her hand and Dumbledore had gone. So Hermione did what he'd told her, she turned the stone thrice in hand and when she looked up, there was Lily and James potter beaming at her.

"Hermione, my daughter," Lily greeted her.

"Hello Mum, Dad," Hermione replied, "Why have I only just found out that you are indeed my mum and dad?"

"We're sorry, Hermione, but we had to protect the both of you and we knew He was after Harry. If we left Harry with someone else, they would have been in danger; at least you were safe with Joanna and Mark." James told her.

"But why have I only been told now?" Hermione persisted.

"You were never going to know, I'm sorry, darling, but it was for the best. We knew Severus would look after you. But when we realized that Voldemort wanted you to marry him, we knew that Severus would make sure you knew about it," Lily revealed.

"Oh," Hermione said, and shrugged. "Mum?"

"Yes, sweetie, we know about you and Severus," Lily replied. Of course, Hermione thought, they know everything.

"And we're happy for you both," James added, "He's changed, and I think he's perfect for my little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore," Hermione giggled and then it went to silence.

There was a knock on the door and before Hermione had even turned around, Harry had walked in.

"Harry, come here, quick," Hermione said, "Touch the stone."

Harry had no idea that Hermione would be here, he had just been told by Dumbledore to go up to his office and walk straight in. When he touched the stone, he was shocked that he was looking at his parents.

"Harry, we are so proud of you," James said to him.

"Mum, Dad, is that really you? Are you alive?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, we're not darling, but it's a long story. We're just so happy that you two get on so well and loved each other as brother and sister even though you didn't know you were." Lily answered.

"Oh," Harry replied.

James tried to cheer his children up and brought the conversation on to Quidditch to which both mother and daughter rolled their eyes at.

Both Hermione and Harry were in there for a couple of hours, talking to their parents, knowing that it was going to be the only time that they would ever be a family as the four of them.

It was around six pm when Dumbledore came back into his office.

"It is time for dinner both of you. You need to say your goodbyes." He told them to which Harry and Hermione nodded.

"We'll miss you," Harry said.

"Yeah, we love you too," Hermione added.

"Same here angels, but we'll always be watching over you," Lily replied.

"Always," James added and then they were gone.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said to Dumbledore and the twins held hands and walked out of the Headmaster's office to the Great Hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Nineteen years later.

Just like the last two years, the Snapes, the Potters and the Malfoys were all together on platform 9¾. This year it was the turn of Reagan Joanna Snape, Alba Lily Potter and Demetri Severus Malfoy to go to Hogwarts. Two years ago the eldest sons of the couples went, Logan Albus Snape, Jamie Sirius Potter and Xavier Draco Malfoy. Logan and Xavier were sorted into Slytherin just like their fathers and Jamie was sorted into Gryffindor, but that didn't stop them all from being best friends.

If Severus had it his way, he hoped Reagan and Lily Ginevra, his youngest at nine, went into Gryffindor just like their mother. Reagan was the clone of Hermione; she had the same hair and the same eyes. Lily had long straight brown hair but she'd inherited Lily's green eyes. Logan was the younger version Severus his eyes were black to.

Hermione and Harry had had discussions about the former wanting to call her daughter Lily. Harry had wanted to have a daughter called Lily because of their mother. Hermione had explained her reasons to Harry saying, not only was Lily her mother and middle name, but Lily the person was the first friend that Severus had had. By time Lily was born, her eyes were green and that was when Harry fully gave in.

Demetri wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor so he could be his own person. He was always annoyed with Xavier. They both had the Malfoy blonde hair and grey eyes, but his personality was so much kinder like Ginny's. Hallie Luna said that if she wasn't in Gryffindor when she went to Hogwarts in two year's time then she'd refuse to go. Hallie was the only one of her and her brothers to have ginger hair.

Jamie Potter was as much as a prankster as his grandfather James was. He was forever getting Xavier and Logan into trouble, but he always claimed that it was Xavier's fault. All the Hogwarts staff was gobsmacked to see the three boys so friendly, but then they remember that Logan and Jamie were cousins after all.

When Hermione had finished school, Severus had stopped being a teacher. Hermione became an Auror with Draco, Harry and Ron and was paired with Draco for everything. Their friendship had become even closer. Severus helped St Mungo's by brewing dangerous potions.

Alba Potter had decided that she wanted to be the first Potter to be in Ravenclaw. Harry and Luna both knew that she would be in Ravenclaw; she had been able to cast spells ever since she got her magic. Violet Hermione Potter was very shy and she looked exactly like Luna as Jamie did to Harry. Alba had Luna's long blonde hair but she had dark brown eyes.

Ron and Lavender Weasley had three children as well; Zack, Dominic and Nora but they kept themselves to themselves. Ginny saw Ron occasionally but her children didn't really know their cousins. After everything, Ron and Draco hadn't been able to get over the grudge. It was more Ron though; Draco had tried because he loved Ginny. Ron didn't see any reason to why to make friends.

"So are you still coming over to ours after?" Hermione asked Luna and Ginny.

"If that's okay," Luna replied.

"Do you really think Hallie would let us go home without going to yours," Ginny joked.

"Course," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

The speaker phone rang out that it was time for the students to climb aboard.

"I'll miss you," Reagan said to her parents, "Remember to write."

"We'll write everyday if you want," Severus said to his daughter and she grinned before getting onto the train.

"Don't let Xavier mess you about Demy, he likes a laugh, if you want to be in Gryffindor, I'm sure you will be," Draco told his son.

"Are you sure, Dad?" The younger asked. "What about everything you said about Gryffindor?"

"If I was telling the truth about Gryffindor, then I wouldn't be married to your mum, would I?" Draco replied.

"True, bye Dad, bye Mum," Demetri shouted to his mum as she was hugging a reluctant Xavier goodbye.

"You've finally dropped your hate of Gryffindor then," Ginny Malfoy joked to her husband after hugging Demetri goodbye too.

"I dropped that the day I told you I loved you the first time," Draco joked kissing her temple. "I love you Ginevra Malfoy."

"I love you too, Draco," Ginny replied and kissed him.

"Mum, Dad, come on, we're going to Uncle Sev's," Hallie said to her parents with a cheeky grin.

Meanwhile, Luna and Harry were bidding their eldest daughter goodbye.

"I promise Mum, when I get back at Christmas, you'll have a Ravenclaw uniform to wash too," Alba was saying.

"I look forward to it," Luna replied and hugged her daughter.

"Be safe, Alba darling," Harry added.

"Bye, Al," Violet mumbled and hugged her dad.

"Bye Dad, bye Mum, see you Vi, and don't worry I'll be back at Christmas," Alba cried and then ran onto the train just in time when it started to roll away.

The six adults and the three girls went back to where their cars were parked and went back to the Snape house hold.

Once they were in, Lily, Violet and Hallie all ran up to Lily's bedroom and started talking once more about the houses they wanted to be in when they went to Hogwarts. They also discussed the pros and cons of each house.

Downstairs Hermione pointed her wand to the kettle and cupboards and the tea and coffee was being made itself.

"I think they'll be okay," Harry said as a general conversation.

"I'm worried a little about Demy, he's always been shy and without me there I just..." Ginny trailed off.

"Gin, he'll be fine," Draco reassured his wife, "Xav wouldn't dare upset him."

"So what houses do you think they'll be in?" Severus asked.

"I think Reagan and Demetri will be in Gryffindor and Alba will be Ravenclaw," Hermione decided.

After a mutual agreement they went into the living room to talk about random different things.

Luna and Harry were just about to get off when Ginny and Draco said that they had an announcement to make.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny cried and giggled. "We're planning on telling Demy when he gets back, he wouldn't be able to concentrate; he was that way with Hal."

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Harry asked his wife.

"I will," Luna replied, "I'm pregnant too."

Hermione couldn't help it, she grinned at Severus before saying, "Me three."

The reasoning behind the grinning at Severus was that he didn't know yet.

"Really?" Severus asked her.

Hermione nodded in contentment.

"Well at least we know that these three won't be at Hogwarts alone too," Draco joked.

THE END!

I hope you like it; it took me ages to write. I wasn't going to upload it at first but as I've been off school, I've had loads of time on my hands so I thought I'd rewrite this fic.

Reviews always make me want to write more stories, thanks for reading.

Emss :') xx.


End file.
